


36 Grad

by ringsy-flamingsy (kafkabees)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, M/M, diese Fic ist angst- und dramafreie Zone, einfach nur Fluff, sie lieben sich einfach so sehr ok
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkabees/pseuds/ringsy-flamingsy
Summary: Es ist viel zu heiß, im Radio läuft nur Mist, und auch sonst sehnt sich Easy einfach nur den Feierabend herbei.





	36 Grad

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee für diese kleine Geschichte kam mir, als es vor ein paar Tagen für die Jahreszeit außergewöhnlich heiß war. Den Schreibprozess angestoßen hat dann aber eine ganz bestimmte Szene aus Unter Uns, die wir wahrscheinlich mittlerweile alle gesehen haben dürften (Ringo, Easy, Bett, Knutschen, hehehehehe). Mit eingeflossen sind zudem Schnipsel aus einer kleinen Unterhaltung mit anderen Usern auf tumblr (Stichworte: "Bettdeckendiskurs" und "Oktopus").
> 
> Der Titel der Fic sowie die zitierten Lyrics stammen natürlich aus 2raumwohnungs Song "36 Grad" - jenem Lied, das mich jeden Sommer aufs Neue zur Weißglut bringt, weil es einfach ständig gespielt wird und einem schon nach dem zweiten Hören wieder zu den Ohren rauskommt. In sehr positiver Art und Weise hat mich beim Schreiben hingegegen der Song ["Is It Fire?"](https://youtu.be/ePZHYHSCRBE) von Jessie Evans begleitet (hashtag everything is about Ringsy if you just squint hard enough), falls jemand reinhören mag.

Es ist einfach viel zu heiß, findet Easy. Vor allem für die Jahreszeit. Er hat ja nichts gegen viel Sonnenschein oder Frühling, oder auch viel Sonnenschein im Frühling, aber wenn sich der Frühling nach Hochsommer anfühlt, dann ist das auch für Easy wirklich zu viel des Guten. Vor allem, wenn sich die Wärme auch am Abend noch zwischen den Häusern staut und man das Gefühl hat, dass die Luft mit jedem Atemzug stickiger wird.

Sorgfältig schließt Easy den Kiosk ab, kontrolliert noch einmal, ob auch wirklich kein Licht mehr brennt, und schultert dann seinen Rucksack, um sich - endlich - auf den Weg in den wohlverdienten Feierabend zu machen. Sein T-Shirt klebt unangenehm am Rücken, und am liebsten würde er sich direkt und ohne Umwege unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett beamen. Nicht, dass die Strecke bis nach Hause sonderlich lang ist, aber jetzt ist ihm jeder Schritt zuwider. Manche Tage ziehen sich einfach wie zu ausgiebig gekauter Kaugummi, und dieser war definitiv einer davon.

***

"Liebe Leute da draußen, das wird der bisher wärmste Tag des Jahres! Schon jetzt sind es über 20 Grad, und dabei ist es erst neun Uhr!" Die Stimme der übertrieben enthusiastischen Radiomoderatorin überschlug sich fast vor lauter Freude, und ihr ebenso viel zu aufgekratzter Kollege plärrte beipflichtend: "Das stimmt, und ich spreche an dieser Stelle einfach mal für uns alle, wenn ich sage: Wir freuen uns auf den anstehenden Hitzerekord! Ruft uns an und wünscht euch euren Lieblings-Sommerhit!"

Nur zu gern hätte Easy das Radio abgedreht, denn nein, er freute sich definitiv _nicht_ auf den prognostizierten Hitzerekord und auch nicht auf die ewig selben Lieder in Dauerschleife, aber besonders seine Stammkunden, die gern etwas länger am Kiosk verweilen, mögen die seichte Berieselung, und so blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als eine überdrehte Moderation nach der anderen zu ertragen, während er Getränkekisten ins Lager hievte und dicke Zeitschriftenstapel in die Regale sortierte (wie _schön_ , dass sich die Druckerschwärze dabei direkt vom Papier auf seine Hände und von dort auf seiner Kleidung, den Geldscheinen in der Kasse und, wie er leider erst viel später nach einem zufälligen Blick in den Spiegel feststellte, auch auf seiner Nasenspitze verteilt hatte). Dass zudem die große Kaffeemaschine quasi im Dauerbetrieb lief und fast ohne Unterbrechung heißen Dampf absonderte, machte die Sache nicht viel angenehmer, aber Arbeit ist Arbeit und Easy liebt sein Büdchen, auch wenn er dafür schwitzen muss.

_36 Grad und es wird noch heißer, mach den Beat nie wieder leiser_

Da war es wieder, dieses schreckliche Lied, das Easy jeden Sommer aufs Neue zu verfolgen schien und dafür sorgte, dass sich alles noch viel wärmer anfühlte. Daher war Easy schon ein bisschen schadenfroh darüber, dass er nicht der einzige war, der so unter der Hitze litt, denn auch Tobias sah in seinem feinen Anzug alles andere als glücklich aus, als er auf seiner üblichen Runde von der Kanzlei vorbeikam, um sich seine tägliche Überdosis Koffein abzuholen. Selbst der sonst so hyperaktive Stinker trottete wie im Energiesparmodus hinter seinem Herrchen her und ließ dabei die Ohren hängen. "Ich sag's dir, Easy, dieses abartige Wetter macht mich fertig!", maulte Tobias und zog ein Gesicht, das dem Kotzmeister alle Ehre machte, während Easy für Tobias einen Becher mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee auf den Tresen und für den Hund eine Schüssel mit frischem, kaltem Wasser auf den Boden stellte. "Ich klebe quasi an meinen Akten fest", lamentierte Tobias weiter und untermalte seine Schilderung mit dramatischen Handbewegungen. "Die bescheuerte Klimaanlage auf unserer Etage ist auch kaputt, und niemand hat es für nötig gehalten, den Wasserspender nachzufüllen. Jetzt sag mir mal, wie soll ich denn so arbeiten? Ich meine, hallo? Ich bin _Anwalt_ und nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Fuzzi, der es sowieso nicht anders verdient hat, als den ganzen Tag zu schwitzen."

_36 Grad, kein Ventilator, das Leben kommt mir gar nicht hart vor_

"Ich dachte, die drei Wände machen es schön luftig in deinem Büro."

Nein, fair war es wirklich nicht, dass Ringo selbst verschwitzt noch verboten gut aussah, dachte Easy, vor allem, wenn er mal eben schnell in seiner Mittagspause spontan von der Turnhalle zum Kiosk rübergejoggt kam, und dass er dann auch noch so hinreißend überlegen grinste, während er zuerst Easy einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und sich dann lässig eine Getränkedose aus dem Kühlschrank angelte.

"Och nö, was machst _du_ denn hier?" Tobias' sowieso schon gerötetes Gesicht lief noch eine Nuance dunkler an. "Weißt du, Ringo", sagte er und bemühte sich vergeblich darum, sich seine Gereiztheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, "mir ist einfach viel zu warm, als dass ich mich jetzt auf dein Niveau herablasse." Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchte Stirn. "Hau bloß ab in deine müffelige Muckibude und lass andere Leute in Ruhe, die im Gegensatz zu dir einer richtigen Arbeit nachgehen."

Ringo überging die Stichelei vorerst dezent - sehr zur Erleichterung von Easy, der auf eine direkte Eskalation mitten im Kiosk gut verzichten konnte - und fuhr sich mit der kalten Dose über den Nacken. "Schade, dass dich die Wärme so träge macht. Ich bin wirklich bessere Beleidigungen von dir gewohnt. Das macht mich richtig traurig." Sein Grinsen wuchs weiter in die Breite, und Tobias wurde noch ein bisschen wütender, vor allem, weil Easy ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte, so sehr er sich auch auf die Unterlippe biss.

"Ach wisst ihr was", meinte Tobias und griff nach seinem Kaffeebecher und seiner Aktentasche, "ihr könnt mich beide mal. Ihr habt euch echt gegenseitig verdient." Er warf Easy, dann Ringo einen scharfen Blick zu, und sah zu seinem Hund hinunter, der die Schüssel bereits zur Hälfte leer geschlabbert hatte. "Komm, wir gehen." Er machte zwei entschiedene Schritte in Richtung Ausgang, doch Stinker trank in aller Seelenruhe weiter. "Stinker, _komm_ jetzt."

_Keiner weiß, was gleich passiert, doch jeder weiß hier, das ist die Luft, die brennt_

Easy wusste, dass Tobias kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stand - die pulsierende Ader an seinem Hals verriet es -, und an Ringos verschmitzt zuckenden Mundwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass sein Freund alle Mühe hatte, sich einen weiteren Kommentar zu verkneifen. Ringo öffnete die Getränkedose, nahm genüsslich einen großen Schluck und meinte dann zu Stinker: "Wir lassen uns nicht von dahergelaufenen Anwälten hetzen und trinken stattdessen in Ruhe aus, nicht wahr, mein Freund?"

Wie auf Kommando ließ der Mischlingsrüde ein leises _Röff_ verlauten, das man durchaus als Zustimmung interpretieren konnte, woraufhin Tobias nur einen völlig entnervten Laut von sich gab und ohne weiteren Kommentar aus dem Kiosk stürmte. Aufgeschreckt vom wütenden Aufstampfen seines Herrchens entschied sich Stinker schließlich, ihm zu folgen - wenn auch nur widerwillig und mit eingezogenem Schwanz.

"Verbündest du dich etwa gerade mit einem Hund gegen deinen eigenen Bruder?" Easy gluckste belustigt vor sich hin. Tobias würde sich schon wieder abregen, spätestens dann, wenn er seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte.

Ringo zuckte mit den Schultern und leerte die Getränkedose in einem Zug. "Tobias sollte sich lieber mal Gedanken um seinen Bluthochdruck als um mich und meine Arbeit machen."

"Ach komm, du hast ihn ganz schön getriezt." Easy trat nah an seinen Freund heran und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. "Aber nicht ganz zu Unrecht."

"Mhm, siehste, sag ich doch." Ringo drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen, entzog sich ihm aber wieder, bevor daraus mehr werden konnte. Als er Easys enttäuschten Blick bemerkte, fügte er entschuldigend hinzu: "Tut mir leid, ich muss wieder rüber in die Turnhalle. Paco wartet bestimmt schon auf mich - unser Verwaltungsprogramm hat anscheinend auch keine Lust auf das Wetter und uns vorhin nur Zeichensalat ausgespuckt, da muss ich ran."

Easy nahm Ringos Hand in die seine und drückte sie sanft. "Okay, viel Glück dabei. Ich werde gleich noch ganz viel Spaß im Lager haben."

Ringo zog mit gespielter Empörung die Augenbrauen hoch. "Spaß? Im Lager? Ohne mich?"

"Ja, ganz ohne dich. Du möchtest dich ja auch lieber mit deinem Programm vergnügen, als mir mit der total spannenden Inventarliste zu helfen."

"Hm", machte Ringo, "stimmt, da ist mir das Programm wirklich lieber." Er drückte Easys Hand zurück und ging dann langsam zur Tür. "Soll ich heute Abend bei dir schlafen?", fragte er im Hinausgehen über seine Schulter hinweg.

Easy spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. "Wenn du magst?", fragte er und erntete dafür ein nicht ganz ernst gemeintes Augenrollen von Ringo.

"Was ist das denn bitte für eine Frage? Natürlich _mag_ ich. Bist 'n Idiot, Easy Winter." Er zwinkerte Easy zu und verschwand dann schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Turnhalle.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb!", rief Easy ihm lachend hinterher, und ja, das tat er wirklich sehr.

***

Easy seufzt erleichtert, als er sein Zimmer betritt. Endlich zu Hause. 

Die Vorhänge vor dem gekippten Fenster bewegen sich ganz leicht im Wind, allerdings bringt der Luftzug kaum Kühlung. Aus der Ferne ist das konstante Rauschen der Autos auf der Schnellstraße zu hören, unten auf dem Weg vor dem Haus grölen ein paar verirrte Partygänger etwas von einem Pferd auf dem Flur - für manche ist halt immer Karneval -, und vom Bett her ist leises Schnurcheln zu vernehmen. Wenn Easy genau hinschaut, dann erkennt er ein langes, nacktes, unverschämt muskulöses Bein, das halb von der Bettkante hängt. Die Tatsache, dass er die meisten Nächte nun nicht nur mit Ringo verbringen _darf_ , sondern dass Ringo aktiv und nachdrücklich einfordert, mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen, treibt ihm nach wie vor ein ungläubiges Lächeln ins Gesicht. Wie sich die Dinge doch ändern können, denkt er und schüttelt den Kopf über die ganze absurde, wunderschöne Situation, in die sie sich da gemeinsam hineinmanövriert haben.

Vorsichtig lässt Easy den Rucksack von seinen Schultern gleiten und stellt ihn neben der Tür auf den Boden. Er fühlt sich unangenehm verschwitzt, aber wenn er ehrlich ist, dann hat er auf eine Dusche wirklich keine Lust mehr. Er möchte einfach nur noch ins Bett, zu Ringo, und schlafen, also muss eine Katzenwäsche reichen. Etwas unbeholfen zerrt Easy sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und wirft es über die Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhls. Wen interessiert es, ob er es ordentlich aufhängt oder nicht - nochmal anziehen kann er das Kleidungsstück morgen sowieso nicht, und er heißt schließlich nicht Ringo Beckmann, der die Kanten seiner Klamottenstapel nach dem Zusammenfalten am liebsten noch einmal mit Wasserwaage und Geodreieck kontrollieren würde. Seine Schuhe kickt Easy lustlos von seinen Füßen, ohne die Schnürsenkel zu lockern - sie landen beide mit einem dumpfen _Fump_ irgendwo in der Nähe seines Rucksacks, Socken und Jeans folgen sogleich. Barfuß tappt Easy aus dem Raum und in Richtung Bad. Auf halbem Weg begrüßt ihn Stinker vom Sofa aus mit einem erfreuten Fiepen - er kann bei der drückenden Wärme wohl auch nicht schlafen. "Ich versteh dich, Kumpel", raunt Easy dem Hund zu und krault ihn im Vorbeigehen kurz unterm Kinn.

Das Licht im Badezimmer bleibt ausgeschaltet - Easy hat keine Lust auf sein verschwitztes Spiegelbild. Mit den Händen schöpft er sich kühles Wasser ins Gesicht, in den Nacken und über die Arme, fährt sich dann mit den nassen Fingern durch die Haare - schon viel besser. Beim Zähneputzen lehnt er sich gegen den Rand des Waschbeckens und schaut sinnierend aus dem Fenster nach draußen, wo sich vereinzelte, gelblich leuchtende Wolkenberge am dunklen Himmel auftürmen. Wenn er so drüber nachdenkt, dann hat er alles, was er sich je gewünscht hat: Seinen Kiosk, regelmäßige Aufträge als Fotograf, und einen Freund, zu dem er abends nach getaner Arbeit ins Bett krabbeln kann. Komisch fühlt sich das an, irgendwie surreal, findet Easy, nach allem, was vorher passiert ist und wie unglücklich er lange Zeit war. Die neue Routine tut ihm gut - _Ringo_ tut ihm gut. Easy dreht sich zum Waschbecken um, spuckt Zahnpastaschaum hinein, spült sich den Mund aus. Wenn ihm nur ein Jahr zuvor jemand prophezeit hätte, dass er irgendwann den Namen "Ringo" und irgendwelche positiven Attribute gemeinsam in einem Satz verwenden würde, dann hätte er denjenigen schallend ausgelacht. Aber jetzt, jetzt möchte Easy um nichts in der Welt mehr tauschen. Das Leben ist schön, denkt er, atmet tief durch und verlässt das Bad.

Er schleicht langsam zurück in sein Zimmer, vorbei am mittlerweile zusammengerollt schlafenden Stinker, und schließt vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich. Dann bewegt er sich direkt in Richtung Bett, bis er mit dem Schienbein an das Gestell stößt. Er tastet er sich voran, immer Ringos Körperwärme und leisem Atmen nach, und schließlich rollt er sich mehr oder weniger elegant auf die Matratze. Liegen. _Endlich_. Er streckt die Beine durch, reckt die Arme über den Kopf, rollt die verkrampften Schultern bis sich sein Körper nicht mehr wie ein Stück Holz anfühlt. Neben ihm bewegt sich Ringo im Halbschlaf, ganz automatisch Easys Nähe suchend.

"'sy?", fragt Ringo leicht heiser und ein bisschen verwirrt in den halbdunklen Raum hinein.

"Ja Baby, ich bin da. Bin gerade nach Hause gekommen." Easy fährt mit seinen Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über Ringos Unterarm, um dann seine Hand zu nehmen, ganz genau wissend, wie sehr Ringo es mag, mit ihm Händchen zu halten. _Nur_ mit ihm. "Schlaf weiter, du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag."

Ein tiefes Brummen drückt gleichzeitig Ringos Zustimmung - ja, er hatte wirklich einen anstrengenden Tag in der Turnhalle - und Verneinen - nein, er möchte eigentlich nicht weiterschlafen - aus. Er rutscht ein Stückchen auf Easy zu, so weit, bis sich ihre Knie berühren, und reckt den Kopf nach vorn, so, wie er es oft macht, wenn er jetzt wirklich schrecklich gern von Easy geküsst werden würde, sich aber nicht traut, es direkt zu sagen, und wie könnte Easy dieser Geste, diesem Mann widerstehen?

Ringo seufzt zufrieden in den Kuss und öffnet, noch ein bisschen mühsam, die Augen. "Hallo", sagt er leise und lächelt Easy an, während er seinen freien Arm vorsichtig unter der Bettdecke und zwischen ihren Körpern hervorschlängelt, um ihn um Easys Taille zu schlingen.

"Selber _hallo_ ", flüstert Easy zurück und lässt sich bereitwillig noch näher an Ringo heranziehen. In Momenten wie diesen hat Easy oft das Gefühl, dass ihm sein Herz jeden Augenblick vor Freude aus der Brust springen könnte. Nur er darf diesen anderen, diesen sanftmütigen, liebesbedürftigen Ringo erleben, und auch, wenn er es nur ungern zugibt, so erfüllt ihn diese Tatsache durchaus mit Stolz. Obwohl ihm immer noch ziemlich warm ist, schmiegt sich Easy eng an Ringo heran und vergräbt sein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge, streicht mit der Nasenspitze über die weiche Haut, küsst vorsichtig den markanten Unterkiefer. Ringos große Hand gleitet sanft von Easys Taille aufwärts über seinen Rücken, hoch bis zu den Schulterblättern und weiter, bis seine Finger die feinen Haare in Easys Nacken streifen, und dann wieder zurück zur Taille. So verbleiben sie eine Weile, zufrieden schweigend, bis Ringo plötzlich eine Art Erkenntnis zu haben scheint und innehält.

"Mhm, du trägst ja gar kein T-Shirt." Easy kann das feixende Grinsen auf Ringos Gesicht geradezu in seiner Stimme hören. "Bist quasi... _nackt_."

Auch Easy kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Jetzt tu bloß nicht so, als ob dich das stören würde. Außerdem bist _du_ derjenige, der darauf besteht, dass wir nur mit einer Bettdecke schlafen, und _ich_ bin derjenige, der dann am Ende höchstens eine kleine Ecke davon abbekommt. Wenn es nicht so warm wie heute ist, dann _muss_ ich ein Shirt tragen, sonst würde ich ständig frieren."

"Ach, und wie war das neulich noch?" Ringo wechselt die Stimmlage und imitiert Easys Tonfall betont überspitzt, sodass er besonders jammernd klingt: "'Ringo, du bist wie ein Oktopus mit eingebauter Heizung! Ständig liegst du nachts halb auf mir drauf, und mir ist dann immer sooo warm!'. Du nörgelst ganz schön viel an mir rum, mein Lieber."

Mit gespielter Empörung piekst Easy seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger in Ringos nackten Bauch. "Erstens, so höre ich mich überhaupt nicht an, und zweitens", Easy piekst seinen Freund erneut, "du _bist_ wie ein Oktopus. Du klebst nachts richtig an mir fest. Und außerdem bist du derjenige, der jedes Mal nörgelt, wenn du ohne mich im Bett liegst."

Ringo macht einen verächtlichen Ton durch die Nase. "Alles Lüge", murmelt er und versenkt mit einer flinken Bewegung seine Zähne in Easys Ohr.

"Autsch, du Schuft!" Easy versucht im Gegenzug, in Ringos Nacken zu beißen, erwischt die empfindliche Haut aber nur mit seinen Lippen. "Ich habe Chatverläufe, die beweisen, dass du ohne mich gar nicht mehr einschlafen kannst. Und vorgestern hast du mir sogar geschrieben, während ich neben dir lag."

Ringo schweigt für ein paar Momente bedächtig, und für einen Augenblick fürchtet Easy, Ringo könnte sein spielerisches Necken missverstanden haben - Ringo scheint sich an seine neue, liebevolle Seite erst noch gewöhnen zu müssen, und manchmal, wenn er das Gefühl hat, sich durch seine Emotionalität Easy gegenüber zu angreifbar zu machen, dann kann er nicht anders, als sich für eine Weile in sich selbst zurückzuziehen. Doch gerade, als Easy den Mund öffnet, um nachzufragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist oder er etwas Falsches gesagt hat, fühlt er, wie Ringo sich bewegt, ihn fest umarmt und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn drückt.

"Ab und an vermiss ich dich halt selbst dann, wenn du bei mir bist." Seine Stimme ist weich und so leise, dass Easy ihn trotz der Nähe kaum verstehen kann. "Ich weiß ja selbst, dass das ganz schön albern ist, aber..."

"Ist es nicht", unterbricht Easy ihn, während draußen ein Blitz zuckt und das Zimmer für einen Moment taghell ausleuchtet. "Albern, meine ich."

Ringo seufzt. "Lass mich doch ausreden, Easy. Ich wollte sagen: Das ist ganz schön albern, aber das ist mir egal. Also, falls das jemand albern finden sollte. Es ist einfach so." Er zuckt demonstrativ mit den Schultern, so gut das halt geht, wenn zwei Menschen eng umschlungen im Bett liegen. "Ja, ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr gut schlafen, und ja, ich mag dir nachts nahe sein und dich festhalten. Weil ich manchmal gar nicht glauben kann, dass das mit uns wirklich real ist, und ich Angst habe, dass du plötzlich nicht mehr da bist, wenn ich dich loslasse. Diese Seite, die bringst nur du bei mir zum Vorschein. Du und sonst niemand, und ich mag das. Dass nur du mich so kennst. Dann macht es mir auch nichts aus, wenn die anderen mich trotzdem nicht mögen. Es ist schade, aber am Ende interessiert mich sowieso nur deine Meinung. Das hab' ich auch schon Elli und Paco klar gemacht. Und falls das..." Ringo zögert kurz, sucht angestrengt nach den richtigen Worten. "... falls _ich_ dir zu viel sein sollte, dann sag mir das. Bitte. "

Easy spürt, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildet. Dass Ringo versucht, so offen und ehrlich mit ihm zu kommunizieren, ist auch für ihn noch neu, und seine Worte erinnern Easy daran, wie sehr sein Freund an sich arbeitet und versucht, sich aus seinen alten Verhaltensmustern zu befreien, obwohl es ihm beileibe nicht immer leicht fällt. "Du bist mir nicht zu viel, Ringo." Easy hat das Gefühl, sich selbst wie durch Watte zu hören, so sehr rauscht das Blut in seinen Ohren. Nun fällt es ihm selbst schwer, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, doch er weiß, dass Ringo das versteht, und so wartet dieser geduldig, bis Easy schließlich murmelt: "Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist. Als Ganzes. Als Person. Du bist mir doch so wichtig." Mit diesen Worten löst sich Easy kurz aus Ringos Umarmung und rutscht ein Stückchen im Bett hoch, sodass er mit Ringo auf Augenhöhe ist, und wieder macht Ringo diese rührende Geste - Augen schließen, Hals recken, Kinn leicht nach vorn strecken, Lippen spitzen -, und Easy ist sich sicher, dass er vor lauter Liebe jeden Moment explodieren wird, und dann _küssen_ sie sich, von Vorsicht oder Zurückhaltung keine Spur mehr; es ist ihr Weg, sich zu sagen, was sie nicht mit Worten beschreiben können und dem anderen trotzdem unbedingt mitteilen möchten.

Erst, als draußen plötzlich ein so kräftiger Donnerschlag kracht, dass sein Echo noch sekundenlang zwischen den Häusern hallt, lassen sie voneinander ab. Beide Männer atmen schwer, ihre Haare sind zerzaust, ihre Lippen gerötet, die Decke liegt als großer, zerknautschter Haufen am Fußende des Bettes. Ein Windstoß lässt die Vorhänge flattern, und dieses Mal ist die Böe schön kühl. Easy genießt den Kontrast zwischen der erfrischenden Luft und Ringos warmer Haut, fühlt sich angenehm dösig, zufrieden, _geliebt_.

"Weißt du", flüstert Ringo, stupst mit seiner Nasenspitze gegen die von Easy und rollt neckisch mit der Hüfte, "ich würde ja wirklich gern noch weitermachen, aber ich fürchte, ich würde mittendrin..." Der Rest seines Satzes geht in einem herzhaften Gähnen unter, das sich umgehend auf Easy überträgt.

"Mhja, ich bin auch ziemlich erledigt." Draußen flammen weitere Blitze auf, dicht gefolgt von einer Donnersalve. "Mal schauen, ob wir bei dem Getöse überhaupt schlafen können."

"Hast du etwa Angst vor Gewitter?", fragt Ringo mit liebevoll stichelndem Unterton und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, und gerade, als Easy etwas entgegnen will, fügt er hinzu: "Dann muss dich dein Oktopus wohl heute Nacht ganz besonders doll festhalten."

Für einen Moment ist Easy angesichts dieser Charmeoffensive wirklich sprachlos, öffnet und schließt den Mund mehrmals, bis er einfach nickt und lächelnd murmelt: "Das Angebot nehme ich sehr gern an."

Es folgt ein weiterer Kuss, einer ohne Gier, ohne Verlangen, einfach nur voller Zuneigung, dann dreht sich Easy auf die andere Körperseite, von Ringo weg, der nach der zusammengeknüllten Bettdecke angelt und sie anschließend vorsichtig bis zur Hüfte über ihre beiden Körper ausbreitet. Dann schmiegt er sich an Easys Rücken und schlingt seinen Arm über Easys Brustkorb, der dann wiederum nach Ringos Hand greift und sanft ihre Finger ineinander verhakt.

"Gut so? Keine Angst mehr?" Ringos Stimme ist liebevoll und schläfrig.

Easy schüttelt den Kopf, gähnt erneut, drückt sich gegen Ringos drahtigen Körper. "Keine Angst. Es ist alles perfekt."

Und das ist es wirklich. _Perfekt_.

 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Lob? Kritik? Anregungen? Ich freue mich über Feedback jeglicher Art. :)
> 
> Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr mich auch auf meinem [tumblr](http://ringsy-flamingsy.tumblr.com/) besuchen und dort mit mir über unsere zwei Chaoten in lof (und über alles andere auch) schnacken.


End file.
